


For Love

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I mean it's set in the future but still, I'm Sorry, New Episode Gave Me Some Thoughts, Post Timetagger, Set In The Future Where Bunny Alix Is From
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After his fail as Timetagger, Chris returns back home





	For Love

It was scary walking back home after failing. He had failed loads of times, but she had told that this plan was perfect. It would work...but it didn't. He had failed.

Despite failing, Chris did have one positive. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and their team didn't suspect anything. They thought he just had so many emotions that cause him tp get akumatiuzed so much. Ladybug even told him about Mr. Pigeon.

"Don't worry about it Chris. When we were 14 we fought Mr. Pigeon 25 times."

They had no idea about his true intentions.

He entered the house and went to her office. He pressed the 7 letter code "REVENGE" and was taken down by the hidden elevator.

Her lair was now dark due to the window being closed. She had her back towards him and had her cane in her hands. Chris knew she was angry. Very angry.

"Mistress," he started. "I have failed. Please forgave me."

He looked down for one second and felt the cane slap against his face. He fell to the floor and looked up to see her standing above me.

"Failed? Failed? You screwed up everything! This plan was perfect and you somehow managed to screw it up. You do not deserve forgiveness."

She lifted her cane, ready to strike Chris again when her face changed. She went from angry to smiling in less than 2 seconds somehow. She lowered her cane and looked down at the shaken up Chris.

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Fall!" She transformed back to Lila and Nooroo flew beside her. 

"Mistress-"

"Shut up Nooroo" said Lila. She looked at Chris on the floor once again. He still had a crush on her just like he did as a kid. It was what was keeping him here and doing what was told. It was so easy to manipulate him.

"Chris, I have changed my mind. I am willing to forgive you and to give you another chance."

"T-thank you mistress for forgiving me. I-"

"I didn't say I forgave you. I said I'm willing to. Come with me."

Lila and Chris went back upstairs and walked over to the safe. Lila pressed in the code and the safe opened. Inside the safe was a miraculous.

Chris gasped. "Is that-"

"The peacock miraculous." Lila interrupted as she took it out of the safe. Closing the safe, she handed Chris the miraculous. "Put it on."

Chris did as told and a new kwami appeared.

"Hello, I'm Duusu, your kwami. Nice to meet you."

Before Chris could say anything, Lila started speaking. "Chris, you are to use the miraculous to join Ladybug and her team. You must pretend like you found it and have no idea what it is. Once you get close with the team get Ladybug all alone and strike her. Get her miraculous and bring her body to me so I can finish her. Do you understand?" 

Chris nodded and Lila smiled. "Good. But if you fail this mission, you will...well I don't want to ruin the surprise. Now get going."

Chris and Duusu exited the house and Chris went behind a building to transform.

"Why do you stick by her?" It wasn't the first time Duusu had asked that question.

Chris looked down a few seconds before responding. "Because I love her and I want her to be happy.

Duusu nodded at the familiar response.

"Duusu, Fan Out!"


End file.
